Married? part2
by spfly3024
Summary: "maksudmu kau akan menikah?"/"ya, aku akan menikahinya 6 bulan setelah kau selesai dan keluar dari army.."/wonsung/yaoi/drabble


Tittle : Married? [part2]

Cast : Kim jong woon & Choi siwon

Warning : BL, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya

Drabble yang tercipta untuk yesung army project *tadinya* :')

Tooru pake sudut pndang orang kedua di cerita ini, mudah2an ga bingung ya..

.

.

.

Arika Tooru present~

.

.

.

Lanjut? Silahkan..

Don't like, don't read :)

.

.

* * *

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, taman yang terletak tak jauh dari dorm juga sudah mulai tampak sepi. Sesekali kau melirik jam tangan digital yang melingkari tangan kirimu, ini sudah 45 menit dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan, tapi orang yang kau tunggu belum juga datang. Ya, kau tengah menunggu seseorang.

Kau, namja manis dengan mata bermanikan bola sewarna hazel. Kau mulai mengutak-atik ponsel hitammu, sekedar untuk mengalihkan rasa bosanmu karena menunggu. Kedua kaki yang berbalut sepatu hitam milikmu kini sudah mengetuk-ngetuk kesal pada kaki bangku taman yang kau duduki sekarang.

Menunggu itu aktivitas yang demi apa sangat kau benci. Tapi tetap saja, jika orang itu yang memintanya kau pasti melakukan dengan senang hati sesuatu yang sudah telak kau benci. Aku tidak tau kenapa, kau juga tak tau alasannya –kan?

Yang kau dan aku sama-sama tau adalah… semua presepsimu mengenai segala hal yang kau benci, namun jika seseorang 'itu' menyukainya, seketika kau akan merubah segala presepsimu sebelumnya.

Apa itu karena kau menyukainya? Kurasa begitu, kau juga merasakannya kan?

Jangan menghindar lagi! Sudah 7 tahun ini kau memendamnya –kan? Dan sekarang kau sudah akan 'pergi', kapan lagi kau bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaanmu?

Kau sudah berulang kali memikirkan hal itu. Dan untuk itulah kau bertahan menunggunya disini. Bahkan ini sudah menit ke 70, kau tetap menunggunya karna ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu itu kan?

.

Pluk!

Kau mengernyit, sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di kedua tanganmu. Sebuah minuman kaleng, seseorang memberimu minuman kaleng yang hangat. Kau menoleh, mendapati namja yang kau tunggu kini sudah duduk di sampingmu dengan minuman yang sama di tangannya.

"mianhae, ada sedikit hambatan saat syuting tadi. Tidak apa-apakan?" ucap namja yang duduk di sampingmu. Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan menyesal dengan obsidian indahnya. Kau hanya mampu mengangguk pelan seraya memutus tatapan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahmu memanas, jika ini siang hari mungkin wajahmu yang putih susu itu akan diperjelas dengan rona merah di pipimu. Kau selalu seperti ini jika dihadapkan dengannya. Dan yang ini pun, kau tidak tau pasti alasannya kan?

Dia tersenyum mencubit kecil pipimu yang putih. Tapi sebentar kemudian dia menyipitkan mata, menatapmu intens.

"hyung.." panggilnya. Ia terus menatapmu dengan detil, sepeti memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahmu yang kontan membuatmu semakin gugup dibuatnya. Ia mendekat kearahmu masih dengan menatapmu lekat.

"a-apa?" tanyamu mulai gugup. Lihat lah wajahmu itu.. kau terlihat menggelikan!

Ia masih menatapmu, sampai kedua tangannya terangkat melepas topi yang kau pakai, lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "kau sudah memotong rambutmu hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"yah! kembalikan!" bentakmu tak terima dengan merebut kembali topimu dan memakainya. Kau benar-benar merasa malu. Kau merasa pasti penampilanmu sekarang terlihat aneh.

Namja itu tertawa renyah melihat ekspresimu sekarang. Membuatmu semakin merengut, "apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyamu pelan.

Dia menghentikan tawanya, berganti dengan tersenyum lembut menatapmu. "tidak, kau terlihat tampan hyung. bahkan masih terlihat begitu manis" jawabnya serius masih dengan tersenyum. Yang kembali membuatmu tersipu malu atas pujiannya. Kau senang… kim jong woon? Dipuji seperti itu oleh dongsaeng tersayang ‒atau mungkin tercintamu?‒ pasti kau senang bukan?

Kau salah tingkah, untuk menutupinya kau mencoba membuka minuman kaleng yang tadi namja itu belikan. Entah tanganmu yang kaku karena membeku atau perasaan gugupmu, kaleng minuman itu benar-benar tak bisa kompromi. Kau mendecak kesal ketika tanganmu tak bisa membukanya. Namja di sampingmu lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahmu. Ia merebut minuman kaleng itu darimu, membukanya hingga muncul bunyi –chess‒ dari sana lalu memberikannya lagi padamu, membuatmu tersenyum merasa bodoh.

"gomawo.." ucapmu malu-malu.

.

Angin malam yang membekukan itu kembali berhembus menerpa kulitmu yang meski sudah dilapisi mantel hangat tetap saja kau merasakan dinginnya. Kau dan dia memilih diam, duduk berdua di bangku taman dengan pandangan masing-masing lurus kedepan. Dua kaleng minuman tadi sudah kosong, tapi belum ada yang berani memulai perbincangan. Seperti betah berlama-lama berdiam diri, atau kalian berdua menukmatinya huh?

Kau menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tanganmu untuk sedikit mengusir udara dingin yang menyapa tangan telanjangmu. Sedikit merutuki dirimu sendiri karena dengan bodohnya di udara sedingin ini kenapa kau lupa membawa sarung tanganmu? Yesung bodoh!

Namja disampingmu menoleh melihatmu yang seperti –atau memang kedinginan? Ia mendekat, mengusir jaraknya denganmu. Yang tentu saja membuat jantungmu berdetak tak karuan. Bagaimana jika ia mendengar detak jantungmu, kim yesung? mau mati konyol karena malu eoh?!

"si-siwon.." panggilmu gugup ketika tubuh namja itu –Choi siwon‒ dongsaeng di groupmu semakin menempel di sampingmu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kirimu lalu memasukannya pada saku mantel yang ia pakai. Kau harus kembali merelakan pipi mulusmu merona mendapat perlakuan manis dari choi siwon.

"maaf membuatmu kedinginan.." ucapnya menyesal. Kau hanya membalasnya dengan kembali menggerakan kepalamu, mengangguk.

"yesung hyung.." / "siwon-ah.." Kalian menoleh menatap satu sama lain. Ku akui kalian memang kompak!

Siwon tersenyum hangat, "kau duluan.." titahnya.

Kau menggeleng cepat lalu membalas tersenyum manis, "tidak, kau saja.."

"baiklah…" jawab siwon akhirnya. Ia mendehem kecil membuatmu semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia bicarakan.

"hyungie.. aku pernah bercerita tentang sesorang yang kusukai padamu kan?" Tanya siwon memulai. Perasaanmu mendadak buruk. Siwon memang pernah bercerita bahwa ia menyukai seseorang semenjak ia masih jadi training dulu. Tapi kau tidak sampai pada kepemikiran bahwa siwon akan membahasnya pada pertemuan yang kau anggap penting ini. Membuatmu merasa down saja. Iya kan? Kau merasa ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, benar?

"n-ne, ada apa dengannya?" kau mengigit bibir bawahmu. Berharap jawaban yang tidak kau harapkan tidak lolos dari bibir sexy milik siwon.

"aku akan menikahinya.."

Prankk!

Hancur sudah hatimu sekarang menjadi berkeping. Keberanian untuk menyatakan apa yang kau rasakan seketika musnah. Kau tak punya harapan lagi kim jong woon!

Apa tadi siwon bilang? Ia akan menikah? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan cinta yang sudah kau pendam selama 7 tahun itu? Sudah kubilang kan? harusnya kau lebih awal menyatakan perasaanmu. Lihat! Sekarang semua sudah terlambat.

"mak-maksudmu, k-kau akan menikah?" tanyamu ragu. Sebenarnya kau tak ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas kau tau jawabannya. Yang tentu saja akan lebih menghancurkanmu. Tapi tetap saja kau tanyakan juga.

Siwon mengangguk, "ya, aku akan menikahinya 6 bulan setelah kau selesai dan keluar dari army.." jawabnya. Setetes air mata sudah menggenang di ambang bibir matamu. Kau ingin menangis, tapi kau tidak bisa. Kau tak mau siwon menertawakanmu gara-gara melihatmu menangis. It's no funny!

"tadinya aku ingin menikahinya dalam waktu dekat, tapi aku ingin hyung tersayangku ini menghadiri pernikahanku.." lanjut siwon. Ia terlihat serius juga tenang. Sorot matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana, yang sebenarnya tanpa kau sadari obsidiannya mencuri tatap kearahmu.

"kau pasti datang kan, hyung?" Tanyanya, kau diam menunduk. Kau mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dalam saku mantel siwon, menariknya keluar.

"aku.. nanti aku pasti sibuk mengurusi bisnisku siwon-ah, aku tidak‒"

"kau harus datang. Aku memaksamu hyung.." potong siwon memerintah. Itu alasan yang konyol yesungie..! bahkan siwon juga tau itu..

"aku.. tidak tau.." ucapmu pelan agar terdengar tak terlalu bergetar. Kau sudah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewamu, tapi sepertinya semua tak bisa ada kompromi lagi. Kau sudah tak bisa bersifat normal. Dan kau sangat kecewa sekarang sampai-sampai kau sendiri tak bisa mengendalikannya. Kau ingin mengakhiri semua yang bahkan belum kau mulai. Yah! Kau tau? Sekarang siwon pasti menganggapmu orang aneh kim jong woon! Ya.. walaupun kau memang terkenal sebagai member teraneh di groupmu..

Kau berdiri dari dudukmu, membuat siwon menatapmu bingung, "mau kemana hyung?" Tanya siwon yang juga ikut berdiri.

"kau sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi"

Tangan kekar siwon menahanmu yang hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, "bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"tidak jadi.." jawabmu singkat lalu segera berlari meninggalkan siwon. Itu pasti karena kau tak tahan ingin menangis –kan? Yesungie? Hatimu sakit bukan?

"kau harus datang hyung!" teriak siwon menatap kearah sosokmu yang kian jauh dari pandangannya. Kau tidak peduli, dan kau tak ingin peduli lagi. Kau tetap berlari menerobos jalanan gelap gulita juga dinginnya malam. Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya kau ingin segera sampai di kamarmu dan menangis. Hanya itu.

.

Dan ada satu hal yang kau lewatkan, hal yang begitu penting yang tidak bisa kau duga sebelumnya.

.

Siwon menatap punggungmu yang mulai dipudarkan oleh jarak. Menatap sayu kearahmu yang kini menghilang di tikungan jalan. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah potongan puzzle terakhir yang ingin ia persembahkan untukmu.

Namja tercintanya..

"aku pasti akan memaksamu datang keacara pernikahan kita, kim jong woon.."

**.**

**END**

**But YeWon story never end. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maapkanlah author ‒yang hobby bikin ending gantung‒ yang satu ini :3 #DOR!

Walopun begitu, tooru tetep minta review'y ya~ reader baik~^^ *dilemparkejamban*

Sangkyu yg udh mau baca~ ^^/

#deep bow


End file.
